This invention relates to skis and more particularly to a device suitable for holding skis as a pair.
One of the most envigorating sports is skiing. Not only does skiing create pleasure for the participant, it is also good exercise.
There are, however, problems well-known to all skiers, which interfere with the pleasure of skiing. One particular problem is basically related to transporting the skis. The length of the skis renders them cumbersome and somewhat awkward to transport.
For carrying skis by hand, it is desirable to somehow temporarily hold the skis together as a pair. Many devices exist for this purpose. But all of the prior art devices suffer from one or more problems. A typical problem of a prior art device is that it is difficult to attach to the pair of skis. Alternatively, once attached, the device is difficult to remove from the pair of skis. Furthermore, a device may be too bulky and thereby increase the problem of carrying the skis. The ski holding device may also add too much weight to the pair of skis and complicate the ski transportation problem even further.
The length and bulkiness of skis also causes problems with vehicle transportation of skis. Sometimes skis are carried on the vehicle exterior. This exterior carry overcomes the bulkiness problem, but leads to a problem of having a secure fastening method to hold the skis thereon and overcome the force of air flow and other features which tend to pull the skis away from their bindings. If a suitable manner of holding the skis in pairs, these problems relating to transporting skis by a vehicle, can be overcome.
Thus an appropriate device for carrying skis must balance the contradictory features set forth above. It is clear that a device capable of being lightweight, relatively small, easy to apply and easy to remove while having holding strength when applied has a great advantage over the devices of the prior art.